Four Times
by sarahraichu44
Summary: Four times Carly Shay saw Sam and Freddie's relationship grow, and the one time she saw a little bit more. Seddie.


**Four times Carly Shay saw Freddie and Sam's relationship grow, and the one time she saw a little bit more. Seddie.**

**Author's Note: I haven't written for this pairing in way too long! I missed it and decided to write a little something for you in return for your lovely reviews. Happy readings!**

I.

It was the first day of fourth grade, and Carly Shay was sitting at the lunch table, waiting for her best friend, Sam Puckett. She had brought a ham and cheese sandwich and hoped that Sam had a peanut butter one so they could trade. Looking down disdainfully at her lunch, Carly didn't even realize that someone was standing in front of her until she heard a soft _ahem_. As she glanced up, she caught a glimpse of a nerdy looking boy with his shirt tucked into his pants, clutching a brown paper bag.

"Um...hi. My name is Freddie Benson, and I'm new here. You don't seem to be sitting next to anyone, and I was wondering if I could sit with you?"

Carly was a little insulted that he just assumed that she had no friends, even though in hindsight she realized that she looked a little pathetic sitting alone staring at her lunch. She was never the person to be mean to anyone, so she nodded a little. Freddie sat down, and opened his lunch bag. Ham and Cheese. Uck.

Freddie looked at her, like she was his hero or something, and she'd be lying if she said that she didn't think it was creepy. She smiled awkwardly and he grinned like a maniac back.

Okay...

Samantha Puckett (thankfully) chose that moment to show up, plopping down next to Freddie and complaining incessantly about how school sucked and how she _did not_ want to wait nine months until summer started again and how the two of them should just drop out and move to Thailand and eat curry all day. It took her a good five minutes to realize that she was sitting next to someone who was sitting with them.

"Who is the dweeb?" she asked jabbing a finger in Freddie's direction. He made a face and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm not a dweeb, my name is Freddie Benson. I just moved her from San Fr..."

Sam raised her hand, cutting him off. "I wasn't asking you, so...shut up." She tossed her peanut butter sandwich to Carly and grabbed her ham and cheese, nearly swallowing half of it in one bite. Carly didn't miss how Freddie stared longingly at the peanut butter sandwich before turning resignedly back to his own.

II.

In the middle of 7th grade, the entire grade was to go to a sort of museum in downtown Seattle. All of the teachers said that it had dinosaurs and was supposed to have a really cool bird exhibit. Carly would be lying if she said that she wasn't excited. On the day of the field trip, she found a seat on the bus, waiting patiently next to the window as Sam and Freddie argued over who was going to sit next to her. Sam won, mostly by pure anger and strength, and Freddie was left to sit in the only other seat open on the bus, next to Germy. Freddie perched at the end of the seat as he tried to sit as far away from him as he could, holding his breath during every coughing fit.

When at the museum, every student was in awe of the large replicas of pterodactyls and T-Rex's. Carly stood and stared at the exhibit for at least twenty minutes, and then realized that Sam wasn't next to her anymore. Feeling a little awkward, she decided to go and look for them.

She found her with Freddie in the planetarium, staring up at the stars as a voice spoke to them, highlighting each constellation in the sky. Carly went to go approach them, but stopped when they saw their faces. Their mouths were both slightly open, in some sort of deep trance of awe, and Carly decided to find a seat a few rows back from them. She watched the rest of the presentation, and when it ended, looked at Sam and Freddie.

They both shook their heads for a second, and Carly could just make Freddie's voice out.

"That was awesome." he said. Carly saw Sam nod in return.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." and Carly knew Sam, knew that she was putting on the "I don't care" act when she truly was amazed by something. She didn't think Freddie would pick up on it, but obviously he knew Sam better than she thought, because he asked, "Do you want to see it again?"

Sam nodded, and Carly saw the edge of a smirk on Freddie's face before he turned back to the presentation, about ready to start again. Smiling, she got up and left quietly, deciding that she was going to check out the birds.

III.

It was after the first iCarly aired, and they had thousands of views and were kind of internet sensations. Carly and Sam and Freddie and Spencer had whooped and hollered and given a multitude of back fives and high fives and too-slow fives and were kind of high off energy. Freddie left because he wanted to tell his mom the good news, and Sam left because she was hungry and they were out of fried chicken. Giggling, Carly turned to Spencer and gave him one last high five.

"Spencer, this is amazing! Can you believe this?" she exclaimed, laughing as Spencer tried to ruffle her hair.

"I know! Do you know that this calls for?"

"Time for you to finally get a haircut?"

"No! Smoothie time! To celebrate! Here..." Spencer reached in his pocket and grabbed ten dollars. "Take this, I have to go make a phone call. Could you get me a berry banana blitz?" Carly nodded and turned to leave.

"And I don't need a haircut!" Spencer yelled behind her. Carly smiled and yelled to him back. "Sure you don't Spence, sure you don't.

At the Groovy Smoothie, she ordered the berry banana blitz and was trying to decide between orange passionfruit or strawberry mango when she saw them. Freddie and Sam were sitting together at a table. Their backs were to her, and Carly was pretty sure they hadn't seen her. She quickly ordered the strawberry mango and then tried to get a closer look. They were talking, about what Carly couldn't tell. She watched as Sam grabbed Freddie's smoothie and drank the entire thing, swatting Freddie's hand away as he tried to grab it back.

When Carly's smoothies arrived, she took them and left, wondering why they didn't just tell her that they wanted to get some smoothies. However, it was Freddie and Sam, so nothing they do ever makes that much sense. Bringing the smoothies back to Spencer, together they sat and had a marathon of the Fresh Prince.

IV.

It was tenth grade, and Freddie had just gotten a girlfriend, some pretty thin legged girl named Jessica who didn't care that Freddie cared more about Space Wars than high fashion. Carly was happy for him, Jessica was a nice girl and Freddie seemed to care about her too. Sam, on the other hand, was not so thrilled.

"What is up with this Jessica chick?" Sam asked angrily at lunch one day, stabbing into her meatball marinara with force and poking a hole in the plate. "I mean, there has to be something wacko about her. She's dating Freddie. Freddie! Fredweirdo! You know what I bet? I bet she has hairy toes."

Carly opened her mouth to say something, but Sam interrupted her. "Either hairy toes, or a really weird fetish for mustard on ice cream or something, because it's not like Freddie knows how to get a girl. It's Freddie! He thinks that doing math equations is a good way to spend his time after he finishes his homework. That's just weird. Speaking of Freddie, where is the little turd anyway?"

"Um." Carly paused, not sure if she wanted to tell Sam the truth. "He went to go sit with Jessica in one of the tables outside." She watched as Sam's face hardened, and she stood up abruptly, slamming her lunch in the trash can before marching her way to the doors that led to the outside. Making a quick decision, Carly stood up and threw her lunch away as well, following Sam hastily.

She got there right when Sam picked up Jessica's book bag and threw it with all of her might across the lawn. Her books flew everywhere and both Freddie and Jessica looked up.

"Sam!" Freddie said at the same time Jessica said, "What on _earth?" _

"It looks like your books all fell, you probably should go and pick them up." Sam grabbed a hold of Jessica's arm and lifted her off the table. Jessica angrily shook out of her grip, marching over to where her books lay across the grass.

"What the hell Sam?" Freddie turned to her, fuming. "You had no reason to do that! Why did you do that?"

Sam scoffed and folded her arms. "Jessica is obviously one big loser. You are much better off with someone else, someone who doesn't have hairy toes."

"Hairy...what are you talking about, Jessica doesn't have hairy toes!"

"How do you know, have you seen her feet?" After that question, Freddie's face turned to stone.

"You've crossed the line Sam. Leave me and my girlfriend alone." With that, Freddie went to go help Jessica with her books.

Carly saw Sam's face as she stalked away, a mixture of hurt and satisfaction, and Carly was left to interpret what that all meant when the bell rang.

And the one time she saw a little bit more...

I.

It was the last day of junior year, and Carly and her new boyfriend John, and Sam and Freddie were supposed to all go to see a movie together. Sam and Freddie came with Carly back to her house so she could freshen up, and Spencer would drive them to meet John at the theater. Carly ran upstairs to go take a shower and get dressed, leaving Sam and Freddie downstairs.

After a good hour of primping and cleansing, Carly walked back down the stairs, stopping abruptly when she heard a soft pitched laugh. She peered around the wall and saw Sam and Freddie nestled together on the couch, laughing at something on Freddie's cell phone.

"Sam, Carly could be down at any minute. We need to be more careful." Freddie said, untangling himself from Sam. She huffed, but sat up nonetheless.

"I'm sick of being careful." Freddie patted her shoulder reassuringly, and Sam looked at him with big eyes.

"I think I'm ready to tell her." she said, and the grin on Freddie's face multiplied a good one thousand times.

"You're serious? You want to tell her?" when Sam nodded, Freddie laughed happily and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you, thank you so much." Sam initially seemed a little off put from all of the affection, but then she returned it easily when Freddie leaned in to kiss her.

Carly looked away, because out of all of the moments she had witnessed between Sam and Freddie, she couldn't intrude one that was so personal. She nearly screamed when she noticed Spencer behind her.

"So, Sam and Freddie, huh?" Spencer asked quietly. When Carly nodded, he laughed. "Finally."

"I know, right?"

"I wish that they wouldn't do that on our couch though. It's kind of weird." Spencer shrugged. "Oh well. Ready to go kid?" Spencer said. Carly nodded again and turned to walk down the stairs, making sure to make a lot of noise as she did so Freddie and Sam would have a time to be in a less romantic state when she reached the bottom. She tried not to laugh out loud when she saw the guilty looks on Sam and Freddie's faces when she saw them. They would be telling her the truth soon enough, anyway.


End file.
